


We're Dancing

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set to PYT's "We're Dancing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> If the BTR Universe were set in the Center Stage universe (or, really, just at ballet school).

Camille was in the middle of ripping up her new ballet shoes when Stephanie sidled over and nudged her right shoulder with her own. She looked up in time to catch Stephanie wiggle her eyebrows lasciviously at the group of boys who had filed into the dance studio, and she followed her gaze to one boy who Stephanie was staring at in particular, a muscular Latino boy with the smoothest tanned skin she'd ever seen, who was laughing and playfully shoving at a taller boy dressed all in black, the monotone color broken up by an obscenely bright green bandanna wrapped around his head.

"Oh, god, Steph," Camille laughed.

"What?" Stephanie grinned. "It's been a whole two months since I've seen the beautiful Carlitos. Do you think he's finally playing for our team now?"

Camille looked over at the boys again, and yep. Right on cue, Kendall Knight draped himself over Carlos, sliding a possessive arm around his waist, and planting a hot kiss on his neck. "Nope. Not at all. Not unless Kendall had decided to give up on boys in tiaras."

"Ah, well," Stephanie made a dramatic long-suffering sigh. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Dream a little less boy band, and a little more out-of-work actor," Camille teased, pulling her friend up from the floor. Stephanie just waved one hand in the air in a limp wiggle, and the two girls made their way over to one of the several barres that lined the room. A few seconds later, Jo breathlessly threw herself in between the two of them, massaging the side of her stomach.

"I was last in line for hot water," she explained, making a face at Camille.

"Careful, Miss Taylor," Stephanie hissed from the corner of her mouth. "One more almost tardy, and you'll owe me and Camille something sparkly." Jo stuck her tongue out at Stephanie and extended her leg to poke her in the hip.


End file.
